


A Wonderful Trip?

by PaulaAna



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: code secret santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaAna/pseuds/PaulaAna
Summary: Someone won a little trip...





	A Wonderful Trip?

It was a perfectly average day. Aelita was relaxing in her dorm, working on an essay for class.  With a cup of hot chocolate perched on the right side of her keyboard, and a radio on the left, blaring gentle tunes to accompany her studying. On the occasion though, the station's host would have something to say. That something was a give away for a pair of tickets to New York to see a show on Broadway.

3 day trip? All expenses paid? Yes, please. She wanted to go so badly. While she probably wouldn't win, it didn't mean that it wasn't worth it to try. She wanted a chance to see more of the world, to spread her wings, and have a little fun in the process. This was the perfect opportunity to do that.

She resisted the urge to toy with her phone, making herself focus on the essay she was writing. No matter how much she wanted to win this trip, she had promised herself that she'd get her school work done while she waited for it. She was going to stick to that. She spent most of the hour in that state, listening to the radio intently and mouthing along to the songs she knew, taking a sip of her hot chocolate every so often, and working on her essay.

It was hard to stay focused (even if her distracted was probably as good as some other students focused), and he mind wandered a little.

 _'A pair of tickets... Who would I go with?'_ She wondered, leaning back in her computer chair for a moment. A certain blonde came to mind.

She could afford to relax, just a little. Besides, the giveaway had to be happening soon. No sooner than she had thought that, was that very thing brought up.

_"Remember, you have to be caller 18 to win..."_

It was game time! Aelita grabbed her phone, carefully punching in the numbers that the host repeated several times.

The phone rang, and she waited with baited breath for the call to be answered. There was a click as someone on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hi there!" said the cheery representative.

Aelita tapped her the back of her phone nervously. "Hello?"

"May I ask your name?"

"Aelita Stones." She got through. That was a good sign, right?

"Congratulations, Ms. Stones! You're caller 18!"

She wished she had a pillow to muffle herself with. Aelita would have to settle with the palm of her hand. She had won! Luck must have been smiling on her!

\---

Aelita had her essay mostly finished by dinner. She could have had it all the way done, but she was too excited. She had been distracted before her call, and now there was practically no hope of her getting anything done at all. There was no worry of the work not being finished; she had the rest of it outlined. She saved her paper and hopped to her feet, eager to tell her friends about her newest prize.

It took all she had not to run down the stairs to the boy's floor, and to remain calm when knocking on Jeremie's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Aelita, Jeremie! I have something to tell you!"

There was the sound of a little more clicking. "Oh! Come on in, Aelita!" Just as she opened the door, Jeremie spun around in the chair to greet her, smiling. The desk behind him was quite messy. Evidently, he had been hard at work on his own finals. "What is it you have to tell me?" He asked.

"I won some tickets to a Broadway show! Do you want to go with me?" She asked, giving him her sweetest smile. "It'll be over Christmas break! We'll have plenty of time!"

Jeremie scratched the back of his head. "About that... I'm going to be going home to see my dad for the break... " He looked dismayed.  

Aelita deflated a little. She had been hoping that Jeremie would be able to go with her on this trip and spend some time with her.

"Perhaps it's for the best. I'm not the most knowledgeable about this kind of thing." He adjusted his glasses, hoping his small comfort would work. "Perhaps someone else would be able to properly enjoy it with you."

\---

Her mood had been damped a little by the time she made her way down to the cafeteria. Jeremie hadn't come down right away, citing that he wanted to finish his paper (but he would be down soon, honest.) She could find someone else, she knew. And spending some time with her friends would definitely perk her mood right back up, and she would find someone who could go with her on this trip! It'd be okay!

Green eyes caught sight of Odd about to go into the cafeteria, and she hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey Odd!" She called, flagging her friend down. He stopped mid step, turning to face her with an energetic wave.

"You're pretty eager to get to dinner, Princess!" He greeted with his signature grin, as she came to a stop next to him. "Are you that hungry?"

Same ol' old! Of course that was his first thought. "No, but-" Her stomach growled, causing her to blush, and Odd to laugh. "Well, maybe. But that's not why I was running. Can't I be happy to see a friend?"

Odd laughed.. "Let's get inside and get some grub, and then we can talk. I, for one, am starving!" He bowed dramatically, pushing the door open with one arm. "Ladies first~"

She tried not to giggle, and failed. Still, she took the hint and headed in, waiting for the blonde to join her and walk to the cafeteria bar to get some food from Rosa. When he did, they sped walked over.  Odd, of course, slipped in front of her. He did not want to wait longer than he had to to get food.

"Ulrich didn't come down with you?" She asked. getting in line behind Odd. (Not that there was much of a line, being still relatively early in the dinner hour.)

"Nah, he's off with Yumi, on a date." He said quietly, as if sharing some conspiratory secret.

"Is it a date or are you just making fun of him?" She asked, grabbing her tray as they headed over to their usual table. More kids were filtering in now.

Odd just winked. "I'll never tell." As if he didn't tease those two about this on a regular basis.

Aelita rolled her eyes as she slipped into her seat across from Odd. "Will Ulrich be joining us for dinner then?"

"He really is off with Yumi. I'd be surprised if he was hungry. Maybe I can talk Rosa and get his portion..." He looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin.

Truthfully, she had no doubt that he’d try to do that. And then, a thought occurred to her. She had wanted to tell more people anyways, and maybe this was the chance… “Hey Odd! I won some tickets to a theater show over christmas break! Want to come with me?”

Odd paused in digging into his dinner, and Aelita patted her check where he had some mashed potatoes left stuck to his face.

He brushed it away with a flick of his hand, and then actually put the fork down for a moment to think on it. Odd was taking the offer seriously - he didn’t often take things seriously. She hoped he could, but he probably had plans for the holidays too...

“Of course I’ll go with you, Princess!” She smiled; that was a little faster than she expected.   
  
“Did you not have plans with your family though?” Aelita couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, aren’t you my family too?” He asked with a wink.

  
  
  



End file.
